


One More Chance for 4 Lads from Liverpool

by Caligulathesecond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1976, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Saturday Night Live References, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, boys sit down and talk about their problems, i am kidding, ringo the time lord, unless??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caligulathesecond/pseuds/Caligulathesecond
Summary: The year is 2025. Ringo is the only remaining Beatle. He is bored but the stone through his window changes everything. He wakes up in 1976 with a mission. Save George and John;  try not to screw everything else up. For this, he needs to get the Beatles back together in SNL. Can he make it or the problems between everyone is too big to handle?
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon, George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison & Paul McCartney, George Harrison & Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Step 1 of A Plan with God Knows How Many Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Disclaimer first, English is not my main language so if there is something stupid with my grammar please point it out. Second I got this idea from a blog post which was posted in 2009 It's fantastic. I am going to share it with you as soon as, I find it again. Anyway, I love the Beatles and I hope you like the story. Enjoy

30th of May 2025

Richard Starkey was sitting at his home, aching to do something with his remaining time. Ever since Paul died in that fire, he started to think about death more and more. He always thought he would be the first one to go among the Fab Four. Now he was the last Beatle.

There was nothing wrong with dying he thought again while looking out from the window. Nothing would matter if there was no end to it. What bothered him however was not his own death; it was the death of his loved ones. At least Paul died as a old man he whispered to himself, but others... Death came way too soon for George and John. And the worst part was that their death was not unavoidable. He could have saved them, especially John. If John never moved to America he would not die. If the Beatles would not break up he would not move to America. If he had not met with Yoko or George and Paul would be a little less jerks towards Yoko, the Beatles would not break up. Ringo stopped himself, he knew he could take this chain of events logic till the birth of John. 

A loud noise of a glass breaking snapped Ringo out of his stream of thoughts. He was alone in the house so there was nobody to worry about besides himself. He recalled the time George told him the story of the night he got stabbed. Ringo felt his heart clenched, if he did not get stabbed that night, he would have lived longer but then again... Ringo stopped himself before he could get into another chain of events that would lead him to the birth of George. He really needed to stay focus; he had no intention of being murdered. Just as he was thinking about getting a knife from the kitchen and calling the security (Apparently they missed the intruders entrance what a wonderful security!!!), his eyes landed on a paper which was wrapped around a rock. Curiosity got the better of him, there seems to be no one around anyway. He unwrapped the paper, it was handwritten and the writing was quite familiar, though he could not identify it in this moment of adrenaline. 

The paper said:

It is your turn again, preventing the band’s break up was not a good idea, after all, should have listened to you. Everything got even messier. Also, Chapman is a persistent little jerk; he just does not give up. But hey I have saved George, just make sure he does not smoke, Good Luck.

What the hell was this suppose to mean, was it some sort of prank. If that was the case Ringo was not amused. He was a little scared though, what was written in the note was very compatible with what he was thinking a couple of minutes ago. But before he could take any sort of action, everything went black. 

22nd of April 1976

Ringo opened his eyes, he got up as soon as he was able, and he was so sure he died before everything went to black. Being alive caught him by surprise but he was definitely not at his own house, perhaps he was abducted? But his surroundings were not unfamiliar, it looked unmistakeable like his house in London in the 70s. He was getting more and more confused by every passing second or he thought he was confused but he understood what real confusion meant when he glimpsed on the mirror. HE WAS YOUNG not Botox young, really young. He was about to lose it when he saw a paper on the bed. He opened it in a hurry. It was written by the same person judging by the handwriting but the content of the note was different.

Yes, you are young again and yes, you are in 1976. Let’s try it as you suggested this time, you remember the SNL’s offer about the Beatles getting back together for 3000$. Start from there, let’s hope for the best. Look, I know you are confused but snap out of it there is not much time. It’s Thursday.  
P.S. Telling the boys, the truth directly does not work either, already tried that. 

Ringo thought that he was having the most realistic dream ever. He was sure of it or he indeed died and now living this fantasy of his before the judgment day arrives for the earth. He just sat on the bed for a solid 10 minutes, thinking about what to do. After a long session of weighing pros and cons, he decided even though all of this is happening in his head, it felt really real. He was given a second chance by mysterious note person (or maybe third, the note said it was his turn again).

He tried to remember everything about Saturday Night Live. And suddenly remember Paul telling him about it. Apparently, he and John were together in New York when they offer 3000$ for a reunion. And they even decided to go to the studio which was only a couple kilometers away from Dakota. Alright than half of the group was or will be there anyway. What he needs to do is just get George. George. GEORGE. It’s 1976 he is alive and he is in London. 

Without completing his planning Ringo started to run to his garage. He was surprised how easy moving and even running was. It was a welcomed surprise anyway. He found his way to the garage easily. Driving slowly was never his thing and it was more impossible than ever in this situation. Finally, he made it to George’s house. He realized he got there twice as fast from what he anticipated. Giving a quick nod to the security people on the gate, he got in pretty easily. 

Reaching the house was easy but walking to the gate of the house took years in Ringo’s mind. What if he is not here, what if he IS here, What if he woke up before hugging him? He shook his head; positive thinking was the number one quality of Ringo. He rang the doorbell. After 10 seconds he started to hear footsteps. He closed his eyes, anticipation was too much to bear. He opened them slowly as he heard the sound of a door opening. 

And there he was 33 years old George Harrison, healthy as Queen Elizabeth the second. He thought he was going to faint. He was sure he had the most stupid looking grin on his face. He got that from the look on George’s face. But he did not care he just pull him to a long hug. He had doubts before but now he was sure that this was real. George cleared his throat.

“Riche, what is going on? You just saw me in the studio on Tuesday.” 

Ringo wanted to cry and laugh and say “I haven’t seen you since forever, shut up Hazza.” But instead, he said. “I just had a very bad and realistic dream where you and John died.”  
George chuckled. 

“And why were you sleeping at 15.00 may I ask? Perhaps you were trying to dream about a song like Paul used to.” Ringo was still amazed by George’s existence but decided to play it cool. 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in you twat” George was still smiling he gestured him to get in. They went to the backyard, it was a beautiful spring day. Ringo just chatted with his old friend for a while enjoying every moment but he knew that if they were going to make it to SNL they should book a flight the latest tonight it was the 70s intercontinental travel was not as easy. 

“You know, now that I am sure you are not dead maybe we should go and visit the second dead person on my dream,” Ringo said hoping it did not sound like it came out of nowhere. George laughed. 

“Yeah, sure let’s go and we take a short walk in Central Park, but we must be back by 18.00. I don’t want to miss dinner.” Ringo gave him the I am not kidding look. George frowned.

“You are serious? You know John kind of hates me, right?” Ringo offered him a reassuring smile. 

“John loves all three of as plus it has been ages since we last saw him, also we get to be in New York.” George sent him a you are clearly having a concussion look.

“I can’t just fly to New York; we don’t even know john would accept us to his flat or rather if he could get permission from Yoko” Ringo knew it was going to be like this, nevertheless he suddenly remembered in 1976 he recently forgave George for having an affair with his ex-wife Maureen. He hated to bring this up but he knew. Only guilt could convince George Harrison to this trip.

“Look, I am going to New York to see John tomorrow. I highly doubt you want to find another drummer halfway through your album. Plus I have done so many things for you; forgive you for things that can be considered unforgivable for many. Now you either show up to the airport tomorrow at 10.00 or” Ringo paused and quickly think which sentence would convey his meaning without making him sound like a drama queen. 

“Or I’ll just go alone then” he finished and then left quickly without waiting for a reply. He knew George was going to show up at the airport. When he arrived home, the first thing he did was to call a travel agent and book a New York flight for tomorrow. He also quickly called Paul’s house to make sure he was in America. After confirming both Paul’s whereabouts and tickets he went to bed. It was a crazy day and he felt like he drummed for 5 hours straight. 

He woke up with the sound of his telephone. He quickly looked around before answering the phone. He was still in the 70s. The voice on the phone said that his plane was at 13.00 and this was a wakeup call. He thanked the person on the other end and glanced at the clock. 10.30, he wondered if George got to the airport; he was sure yesterday, but now he felt less confident. He took a short shower. Packed little to nothing only his favorite drumsticks and a Polaroid photography machine and get on the road to the airport. 

Ringo spotted George easily, even in the VIP lounge he was still surrounded by fans. It was 11.30 when Ringo arrived. George looked so relieved when he saw Ringo. They hugged George whispered,

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Ringo smiled.

“I would never leave me best friend alone in an airport” they both smiled. Ringo was about to cry again. He cleared his throat instead. 

“So, ready for the voyage?” George gave him a fake smile.

“I could not be more excited to fly more than 8 hours only to be greeted by John Lennon’s infamous hospitality but anything for me Riche.” Ringo smacked him on his shoulders. 

“Everything going to be alright Harrison, stop being a grumpy grandpa.” Ringo wanted to believe that really. At least the first part of his plan was successful on the 24th of April 1976 all four Beatles were going to be in New York. Now he only has to convince them to go on SNL. That shouldn’t be too hard. Right?


	2. Step 2: New York City Baby

23rd of April 1976, New York

The plane ride was uneventful, George slept nearly from start to finish. Ringo had no luxury of that kind of course; there were so many things to be planned. First of all how the hell he was going to explain to John and Paul that he happened to be in New York with George. The odds were astronomical. Maybe he could just say the same thing he said to George “I had a dream”? No, maybe John would buy it but he knew Paul would just see through him. Wait, they were arriving a day early right, today was Friday. George will probably just want to be done with it get back to England as quickly as possible. Another damn problem like he needed more. 

The drummer was stuck, he couldn’t fake an illness. Press would find out where they were. Worst of all Paul would probably come to visit him instead of visiting John. While Ringo was lost in thoughts, the plane landed on New York smoothly. Ringo poked George on his shoulder. The guitarist opened his eyes slowly. 

“Are we there? The Land of Lord Lennon the first” George said. Ringo rolled his eyes.

“You literally just wake up, a little early to start complaining right?”

“Anyway, what time is it?”

Ringo glanced at his watch. It said 12 it was London time so it must be 6 p.m. 

“6 p.m.” Ringo said looking very proud of himself for calculating the time difference. George stretched in his seat. 

“Lovely if John lets us in without throwing any tantrum, we can be back in England tomorrow noon.” Ringo felt angry all of a sudden.

“I don’t understand. Why do you hate John so much because he did not let your songs on the album? That’s childish George grow up.” Ringo snapped and regret what he said spontaneously. George looked at him dazed. He shifted in his seat, Ringo expected him to say something but instead, he reached for his pocket to get a lighter to smoke. Ringo suddenly remembered that John wasn’t the only one who needed saving. He snatched the lighter from George’s hand. George looked at him questioningly.

“No more smoking George, these death sticks will be the death of you,” George smirked.

“Yeah, like you don’t smoke Ringo. Why are you acting like my mother anyway?” 

“I don’t and neither will you” Ringo knew that making George quit smoking was going to be challenging and took a lot of time and there was a more urgent matter at hand so he cut it short for now. “No smoking during this trip at least” as George was about to reply a flight attendant tapped to his shoulder gently. 

“We have landed Mr. Starr and Mr. Harrison you may leave the aircraft, whenever you are ready” she said. Which was a polite way to say “Why are you still sitting in the plane, get out”. George sent a cute smile to the woman and nodded. Ringo and George get up to leave the plane. 

They manage to leave the airport without being spotted. Ringo signaled a taxi to stop, While George trying to decide where to put his guitar. George complained when they got in the taxi.

“Why did you want me to bring my guitar, are we going to serenade to John or something.” Ringo smiled while gesturing the driver to go. 

“You never know, plus Central Park is a romantic place maybe you play a few songs for me, old friend,” Ringo said playfully. George shook his head like saying “I can’t even”. The driver cleared his throat to get their attention. 

“So, where to gentlemen?” Good question Ringo said to himself. They needed to get to a hotel and this hotel should be close to John’s apartment so that they can just go and get George’s guitar when they decided to go on SNL Unplanned. 

“The Dakota building, please” George said without waiting for Ringo. Ringo shouted “No!”. Both the driver and George looked up to him for his sudden outburst. Ringo smiled nervously. “Sorry, let’s go to the Continental Hotel on 66th street, please.” The driver nodded to him. George was about to object. Ringo raised his hand in surrender and said “When we get to the hotel, George”. George nodded. Ringo relaxed notably, now he had one cab ride time to think of an excuse to keep George in New York. 

The hotel staff also did not recognize the duo, thanks to the sunglasses probably, or they did recognize them but just did not care. The room was beautiful, all-white suite with two rooms and there were lilacs everywhere. 

“Richard Starkey, are you gonna propose to me what’s up with romantic hotel rooms and flowers. If that’s the case let me tell you, I’m married.” Ringo rolled his eyes. George continued.

“Why didn’t we go to John’s place directly, anyway?” 

“John is not at home, right now” Ringo said. George dramatically turned around to face Ringo. 

“What, he is not here?” Ringo threw himself to George’s bed in exhaustion. 

“He’ll be here, tomorrow. He is getting an animal for his farm; I just talked with his assistance. The good news is we can walk around all day and catch up with each other.” George sighed and jumped on his bed next to Ringo. 

“You know what I missed New York, at least we could have some fun before, meeting with John so that’s good.” Ringo was going to object and defend John but his eyelids were too heavy. They both drifted to sleep. 

Ringo opened his eyes, he made a now-standard “Am I still in the 70s” check quickly. Which got answered easily, because of the guitarist who was sleeping next to him with one leg on Ringo. He pushed George’s leg off him slowly and get up. He needed a shower so he got to his room. He glanced at the room while walking to his shower. There was a white paper on the bed. “What now?” he thought and opened the paper.

“Ringo, I have handled Yoko and Sean part, they will not be in New York until Monday noon. You may want to go to John’s place before lunch tomorrow and drag Paul with you. A lot of stuff to discuss. You don’t want to miss SNL just because you were arguing about Maxwell’s Silver Hammer. Trust me it’s not impossible. Good Luck.”

He did not even question how this letter got here this time. “Brilliant” he thought. He was thinking John and George were a lost cause, try George and Paul. Alright, all he had to do was; find Paul, make sure Paul and George don’t fight, drag them both to Dakota, Hope John and George don’t fight either, get them drunk enough for some heart to heart talk, hope they solve their problems so they can go to SNL and be the Beatles again for one more time, rest can be planned later. 

All right, let’s find Paul McCartney in New York in 1976 without drawing any attention to himself or George. It can’t be that hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow progress but like Ringo I don't want to rush into stuff too quickly.


	3. Step 3: Hotdogs

Ringo was thinking for the last fifteen minutes, no thinking was a very light word; he was brainstorming. Where can he find Paul, did he ever mentioned where he stayed during 1976? But he got nowhere. It was 1 a.m. he did not have much time left. Ringo left his room to check on George, he had been sleeping for the last 7 hours; he also slept on the plane for nearly 6 hours. Ringo wondered why he was being so lazy. George was always the most energized one among the four of them. Especially after all those nights they spent in nightclubs in the 60s, George was always ready for another night. God, he felt like that time were ancient history. 

Wait, that’s it. Nightclubs. Paul loved nightclubs. It’s the 70s and today is a Friday. He was definitely in a club, with Linda probably but Linda was cool not a problem like Yoko. But which club god knows. Ringo knew Paul was a man of habits, he always liked one club and go there. The problem was Ringo remembered two clubs in Manhattan that he saw Paul in; the Tunnel and Studio 54. He guessed it was going to be trial and error. 

He jumped on George’s bed. 

“Wake up Georgie, come on.” George stood up with fear. He was confused for 10 solid seconds before everything came back to him. He grunted.

“Starkey, I officially hate you”

“No, you don’t,” Ringo said confidently. “So here is the deal; we both get dress and hit the clubs in New York.” 

“Whatever you say Ringo but I am starving and I refuse to do any clubbing before eating.” George said looking serious as hell. Ringo nodded, full stomach meant happy George.  
It hit him that he brought no clothes with him for this vacation; well that was a stupid decision. At least everything from 70s Ringo’s wardrobe was good enough for clubbing so he just brushed his teeth, put his hair in shape, and borrow George’s cologne. 

They were out in the streets of New York City in 10 minutes. Ringo pulled out a coin. Two clubs have to be checked out tonight right? If George won it, they would go to “The Tunnel” first which was near an awesome hamburger place. If not they would go to Studio 54.

“Heads or tails?” Ringo asked George. George said “Tails always” without missing a beat. Ringo flipped the coin, it was Heads. Ringo gave George a mock sad face. 

“Hot dogs for you, Studio 54 for us then.” George was not disappointed unlike what Ringo was expecting. 

“It has been ages since I had a hotdog, do you want one” George said while walking to the hotdog station. Ringo was surprised when he came back with 8 hot dogs which were something normal for 70s George standards, it was only not normal for 2000-2001 George. He really lost his appetite in the last years of his life; he lost so much weight he barely looked like himself in those years. Ringo felt like his eyes watering. He shook his head disapprovingly, he was angry at himself. Ringo, you must stay focused. 

“Do you miss the days we could not set foot to these streets without 100 policemen?” George said. Handed Ringo 3 of the hotdogs stuffed his face with delicious hot dogs. 

“I miss John and Paul. I also miss you of course” Ringo said. He was careful not to meet with George’s eyes. He was way too emotional and he did not want to cry in front of George. George opened his mouth to say something but Ringo cut him off. This was becoming a habit of Ringo. 

“We are way too sober for this conversation, Harrison. Eat up quickly and let’s hit the clubs” George looked at him suspiciously but decided to stay silent. Ringo and George eat the hot dogs in a record of 6 minutes. Ringo glanced at his watch said 01.25 a.m. He got a cab while George was signing an autograph for a fan. Ringo chuckled. He still got fame. They got into the cab.

“75th and Amsterdam” Ringo said to the cab driver. The driver did not seem to recognize them that was good. 

“Why are we going to a specific club Richie, got us, girls, there or something” George smiled playfully. “or even better a dealer” 

“No girls but that can be arranged, but definitely no drugs” Ringo was certain that drugs were a bad choice for this situation. They need alcohol drunk not high. George rolled his eyes.

“Oh, God you are no fun” 

The rest of the cab ride was in silence. George was sulking because of no drugs no smoking policy of Ringo. The ride was short anyway. Studio 54 was very crowded. Music noise was filling the street. New York nightlife made George smile.

“I definitely missed this” George said to Ringo. Ringo was too busy finding a 50 dollar bill for the cab, so he only nodded to George . He finally found the bill and give it to the taxi driver and said  
“keep the change”

“Problem alert” George continued. “How the hell are we gonna get in” he pointed at the line in front of the club. Ringo threw him a “Bitch please, we are the Beatles and it’s the 70s we are gonna get in look.” 

Ringo was right they were in easily. The bodyguard only recognized George but hey no hurt feelings. The inside of the club was not as crowded as outside. 

“So are we gonna get drunk first or pick up two birds and then drunk,” George said while already scouting the club to find potential targets. Ringo was gonna suggest drinking first but stopped himself when he saw the sudden expression change in George’s face.

“Out of all the clubs in New York, how the hell did you pick the one which had Paul McCharmly in it,” George said still looking pretty shocked.  
Ringo turned around to see him. He met with Paul’s eyes and his shocked expression. Great Ringo thought I hope I did not use all my luck by finding the right club on the first try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I throw an easter egg for those who happened to be a fan of the Beatles and HIMYM at the same time. If one of those 6 people In the world is reading this story did you catch it ?


End file.
